Family of Fear
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: When Yugi's class has to do a report on their family history, they find out more about Seto's and Mokuba's birth family than they want to. Based on R.L.Stine's Fear Street Saga PG13 on Hiatus!
1. Ch1: Family Secrets

**Nice: Hey it's Nice with a new fic! I have new muse for this story. So give it up for the muse of my horror fics, Bakura! Yaay!**

**Bakura:**_ Hey. Cool I'm the muse of horror. Wait. Why couldn't Seto do this? I thought he was your muse?_

**Nice: He is. He's the muse of song, dance, and the arts. You're the muse of suspense, horror, and mystery. **

**Bakura: **_Well, I guess one of us yami's had to be your muse. So, what is this one about? Gore? Death? Sadness?_

**Nice: Does Ryou read R.L. Stine?**

**Bakura: **_Yeah. His favorite is the Fear Street Saga. So?_

**Nice: Well picture this. Seto has to give a report about his family tree and tell every one that he is one of the Fears. And he tells the whole class the bloody story all the way up him and Mokuba? **

**Bakura: **_Wow. So how many people will die?_

**N: I don't know yet. But it should even make you go in your pants.**

**B: **_Well then, let's to the disclaimer then._

_Nice does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Fear Street. They belong to their creators. We're just tweaking them a little._

**N: On with the Fic!**

_**Ch. 1: The Family Secret **_

"**Remember class that you're presenting your family tree reports tomorrow," said the teacher.**

**In Yugi's class, they had to do a report on their family history. Everyone was excited about, with the exception of a certain CEO, telling their family history with the class.**

**Looking at the sulking CEO, Joey said, "Man, Kaiba's acting like it is going to be a pain to tell everyone a little about the Kaiba's."**

"**Well, remember Joey, Kaiba was adopted. Maybe it's a touchy subject for him," replied Yugi.**

"**Hey. Who is he going to talk about? His birth family or his adoptive one?" asked Ryou, "We don't even know his birth family's name."**

"**That's right! We don't know!" exclaimed Tristan.**

"**It's not like he and Mokuba are Fears, right?" said Joey jokingly.**

"**Don't even joke like that! Saying the name Fear is a curse!" said Tea angrily.**

"**Um, Yugi? Who are the Fears?" asked Yami.**

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you about them. They were a family of rich people who lived in Domino not to long ago."**

"'**Were'?"**

"**Yeah. Their mansion on Fear Street caught on fire, trapping the entire family inside."**

"**You mean that burnt shell near the out side of town? Did some escape?"**

"**No, I don't think so. But some people who were there 12 years ago said that six people: a man with brown hair and grey eyes carrying a small child, a woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes also carrying a child, another woman in a white wedding type dress, and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, ran out of the burning house."**

"**What became of them? Were they Fears?"**

"**We don't know. They disappeared right after."**

"**How long did the house burn?"**

"**It burned for three days. People say, even though they Fears are gone, their evil still plagues the city."**

"'**Their evil'?"**

"**The reason people said that the Fears were evil was because creepy supernatural things happen at that house."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Like mysterious deaths and disappearances. Late night séances and evil magic. They say Angelica Fear was a witch and cast spells on those who disrespected the family. The children were evil from the day they were born. Sometimes, they say, you would see the children dancing in the Fear Street Cemetery, dancing with the dead."**

"**Wow! Why would you say Kaiba was one?"**

"**Because he fits the description of the young boy who escaped the fire."**

"**Oh… He could be."**

**Yugi and his friends looked at Kaiba for a second.**

"**No couldn't be," they all said together.**

_**That night at the Kaiba Mansion**_

**Seto Kaiba sat at his desk looking at his report. Soon, his little brother, Mokuba, walked in.**

"**Seto," he said, "are you really going to tell everyone the truth about our family?"**

"**Of course I am Mokuba. Everyone needs to know. We can't keep this a secret anymore or it is going to kill us," replied Kaiba.**

**Kaiba opened the drawer in his desk and took out a chain with a pendant on it. The pendant was silver with a three-toed claw and blue jewels on it. It tingled in his hand so he put it on the desk. Mokuba picked it up since he had never held it before.**

**It burned in his palm and he closed his eyes. When he opened them the room was on fire! The flames licked at his hair and clothes. In fear, he dropped the pendant. He blinked and the fire was gone. Kaiba looked at him knowingly.**

"**You saw it, didn't you? You saw the flames," said Kaiba to his brother.**

**Mokuba was whimpering in his brother's arms. He had never felt something that was so real, so terrifying in his entire life. He had never been so afraid. He thought he was going to burn to death.**

**Looking at his brother, Kaiba thought, 'He's still afraid. But he won't be for long. As soon as I tell everyone the truth, the curse will be lifted. We won't suffer anymore. The fire will scare us no longer.' And he said out loud, "The curse will be lifted by tomorrow and we will be free, Mokuba, we will be free."**

_**The Next Day**_

"**Okay class. Who wants to go first?" asked the teacher.**

**No one raised their hand except Kaiba.**

"**Okay Mr. Kaiba, please come up," she said. She was a little surprised that Kaiba actually raised his hand.**

**Kaiba got up. 'It's now or never,' he thought.**

"**My Family," he started, "The Fears."**

**Everyone gasped. Joey, who was chewing some gum, swallowed it in surprise and was choking on it.**

"**You're a Fear!" they all exclaimed in shock.**

"**I am Seto, last of the Fears"**

"**You must be the kid who escaped the fire!" said Yami.**

"**Yes, I am."**

"**How did your family become so evil?" asked Serenity.**

**Kaiba sighed. "Because we were cursed by another family."**

"**Cursed!" yelled everyone.**

"**Yes, cursed. And this is the object of the curse." He pulled out the pendant.**

"**_Dominatio per malum," _said Kaiba as he read what was on the back.**

"**Doesn't that mean, 'Power through evil'?" asked Ryou.**

"**Yes it does." **

"**Kaiba, why are you telling us now?" asked Joey.**

"**Because you need to know! The curse is coming after Mokuba and I and we can't stop it! I refuse to let my brother suffer the same fate as our ancestors! I won't let him burn!" screeched Kaiba.**

**The kids in the class gasped at the look in Kaiba's eyes. Pure fear.**

"**Our fate lies in our name. That is how our family shall meet its end," he said calmly.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Yugi. "'You won't let him burn' and 'Our fate lies in our name'"**

"**Yeah, the name Fear doesn't say much," said Tea.**

"**The name Fear wasn't spelled that way when the family was cursed. It was spelled F-i-e-r not F-e-a-r." said Kaiba.**

"**The letters… they spell _fire,_" said Yami, "That's how the family will meet its end, by fire."**

"**But I thought that already happened?" said Tristan.**

"**It did. But since Mokuba and I are still alive the curse won't stop until we are dead," said Kaiba, "I figured that out when Mokuba touched this pendant and saw the fire and felt the flames of it."**

"**Who cursed the Fears?" asked Ryou.**

"**The Goodes. We had wronged them and now they're making us pay, with our lives."**

"**What did you do?" asked Serenity.**

"**We burned an innocent girl by the name of Selene Goode and her mother at the stake for being witches, just so she wouldn't marry into the family."**

"**Man, that's harsh," said Joey.**

"**Her father, Michael, was the witch, not her," said Kaiba, "He had uttered a curse saying that the Fiers shall meet the same end they did."**

"**Well, Kaiba, start from the beginning, and tell us all of it, Start to Finish," said Yami.**

"**But, it is so long and terrifying. From the story of Ben to Mokuba and me, I can't possibly tell it all in short amount of time we have," said Kaiba.**

"**I'll allow you to tell the entire story, Mr. Kaiba," said the teacher.**

"**Thank you," said Kaiba, wearily, "I'll start at the beginning, in the village of Wicker, in Edo, Japan, 1692……."**

_**To Be continued **_

**Nice: Wow. What a good first chapter, huh, Bakura?**

**Bakura: **_Yeah at was good_.

**Nice: Okay who are you and what did you do to the real Bakura?**

**Bakura: **_What? I can't be nice?_

**Nice: Yeah. But… I'll explain later okay?**

**Bakura: **_Sure R&R people!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse Of Love

**Nice: Sorry it took so long. With school and stuff and can't get anything done!**

**Bakura: (mockingly) _You poor baby. Here let me get you your bottle. Hahaha!_**

**Nice: You are so glad I'm in a good mood today. Let's not argue, okay? Here's the 2nd ch. of Family of Fear. Do the disclaimer.**

**Bakura: She doesn't own anything, so back off!**

**Nice: Before I forget, I changed the names of the characters from the original story. Guess which ones are the ones from the book! On with the fic!**

**Ch. 2: The Curse of Love**

_**Village of Wicker, Japan 1692**_

**You're so nice to me Chris Fier," said Selene Goode to her boyfriend, "Why do you love someone as poor as me?"**

"**Because you are a nice and good person who loves me not because I'm rich," replied Chris.**

**The two lovers sat on a log in the woods not far from their village. The village was mostly poor since most were farmers. Some were without food but there was one family who did not share their pain, the Fiers. Matt and Ben Fier were the magistrates of Wicker. They control the village and had the biggest house in the entire village. **

**Selene hugged Chris and was about to kiss him when she heard a familiar chant.**

"**_Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" _said the voices.**

**Selene sighed. The village had witches in it, vile creatures of the Evil One. It was Chris's father Ben job to find them and burn them. They had found out that one of Selene's childhood friends was a witch and was burning her now.**

**Selene started to cry at the thought of never seeing her again.**

"**Why are you crying?" asked Chris.**

"**My friend was accused of being a witch just because she wore a red ribbon in her hair! She couldn't hurt anyone! She is one the best people I have ever known!" she sobbed.**

"**I know you must feel really bad about your friend, but red is the color of the devil and she was seen dancing in the forest with demons by my father and he doesn't lie," said Chris soothingly.**

**He let Selene cry as they heard the death cry of the 'witch' as she burned in the raging fire and the cheer of the villagers as she died.**

**Soon she had stopped crying and said, "It's time for us to part, but you will talk to your father about us and how you want to marry me."**

"**I will say my goodbye here and yes I will talk to him and we will be wed," said Chris happily.**

**They parted and Selene skipped through the forest to her home. She lived with her father, Michael, who was a poor farmer, her mother Mary and her little brother Joseph.**

'**I can't wait to tell mother the news!' she thought, 'Father will be so happy and so will I! I just hope Chris's father lets him marry me.'**

**She had reached her home and opened the door. "I'm home, Mother," she said.**

"**You shouldn't stay outside so long Selene! I thought you were caught for being a witch." said her mother.**

"**I'm sorry. Where's Father? Out in the fields?" asked Selene. **

**Her mother sighed. "Yes. It seems imps have been tainting the fields. So, where were you?"**

"**I was talking to Chris Fier and he wants to marry me, Mother!"**

"**What! You jest!"**

"**No. we have been talking for some time now and we've grown to love each other."**

"**I'm so happy for you! But doesn't he need to talk to his father first?"**

"**Yes and he's doing that now." 'Oh, I hope Mr. Fier says yes,' thought Selene.**

_**On the other side of the village**_

"**The answer is no, Chris! She's poor and you're rich. You can't marry her!" yelled Ben Fier to his son.**

"**I don't care if she's poor! I love her and if you won't let me marry her, I'll marry Selene anyway!" yelled Chris.**

**The two had gotten into an argument about Chris marrying Selene. So far Ben's was winning.**

"**You wouldn't dare!" snarled Ben. "I already found someone for you. A nice rich girl from the south. You can't say no to her family!"**

"**I just did! And you can't stop me because if you do, Father, you'll regret it!" said Chris darkly. **

**Chris ran out of the room and out of the house and into the village.**

"**He will marry her you know," said voice who watched the whole thing. It was Ben's younger brother, Matt.**

"**Yeah he will," said Ben. Then he got an evil idea. "Hey Matt, get a mob together," he said evilly.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because we're going on a "witch hunt", Brother! That "witch" will pay for loving my son!"**

**Ben and Matt laughed evilly.**

_**Goode household**_

"**Mother, I'm going out again!" said Selene.**

**Her mother, who was bathing the baby, Joseph, said to her, "Be careful, and cover your head before you get in trouble!"**

**Before Selene opened the door, the door was kicked open and Selene was pinned to the ground by two men.**

"**Get off me!" she screamed to the men.**

**Mary rushed to her daughter, with the baby in arms, but was stopped by two other men, who grabbed her.**

"**What is the meaning of this!" screeched Mary as she struggled against her captors, "Get out of my home!"**

**She was slapped by one the men. "Shut up you witch!"**

**Her mother gasped. "How dare you!"**

'**He called us witches! Why!' thought Selene, franticly.**

**Ben and Matt walked in. "Mary and Selene Goode, you have been seen dancing with the devil and practicing witchcraft!" said Ben.**

"**We're innocent! We're not witches!" screamed Selena.**

"**Oh yeah?" Ben walked to their stove and looked behind it. He bent down and grabbed something. "If you're not witches," he said, "then what's this!" He showed them chicken feet, a claw from an animal, and some feathers. "Ingredients for a potion, hmm?" **

"**That's not ours! We didn't put those there!" yelled Mary.**

"**Take them away. You two will burn by sunset tomorrow," said Matt with a smirk.**

**Selene had started crying at that remark and her and her mother were pushed out of their house.**

"**Mary!" said their neighbor.**

"**Here," handing her Joseph, "Watch him for me and tell Michael what has happened!"**

**They were put in a cart and taken away from the home they loved.**

**Michael came home to a trashed house. 'What happened? Where is my family!' he thought.**

"**Michael, your wife and daughter have been accused as witches!" said the kind old neighbor, "I have Joseph. He's safe but your daughter and wife have been tried and been found guilty!"**

"**What!" yelled Michael. And he ran to the jail to speak to Ben and talk him out of killing his family.**

"**Ben, please, save my family. They aren't witches! I'll give you all the money I have!" he pleaded.**

"**You don't have much money, so bribing me won't work!" boomed Ben. 'Hahaha! I'm really enjoying this. Watching this peasant beg for the freedom of his family, I almost feel bad from him. Almost,' thought Ben. **

**Then he saw a glint of silver on Michael's neck. 'Hmm… that seems to be worth something.'**

"**I'll free them if you give me what's around your neck!" said Ben.**

**Michael looked at the pendant hanging off his neck. It was a sliver disk with a claw and blue jewels on it. His grandmother had given it to him before she died. She said it was from the Continent.**

**He took it off. "Here take it! Now let them go!" said Michael. He dropped the pendant into Ben's hands.**

**Ben looked at it and read the words on the back. "_Dominatio per malum._ The language of the ancient empire from the Continent. (1) Okay they will be released tomorrow at sunset."**

**Michael cried out in joy. 'They're safe. I can breathe again.' He thought. Michael walked out Ben's house happily.**

_**In the Jail**_

**Selene and her mother were in a cell full of hay. Selene lay awake while her mother had cried herself to sleep. Selene looked out the window at the moon thinking about her love.**

'**I hope Chris can get us out of here,' she thought as she closed her eyes.**

"**Selene. Selene open your eyes!" whispered a voice from the window.**

**Selene looked at the window and there stood Chris, his face contorted in sadness.**

"**You came! Help us, get me out of here!" she said. She reached out to touch his face but he slapped her hand away.**

"**Don't touch me witch!" said Chris, his voice dripping with venom, "Father told me that you enchanted me so I would fall in love with you!"**

**Selene was shocked at his tone. "I never- ," **

"**Just shut up!" he said cutting her off. "I'm not under your spell anymore, so good bye." Chris walked away.**

"**Chris! Please come back!" she sobbed. Selene sank to the floor and wished that she could die right then, right now.**

**At sunset the next day, Michael was getting ready to take his family home.**

**He walked to the jail and saw his wife and daughter being led out. But they weren't going to him they were going to the stakes!**

**Michael ran to one of the officers. "Why aren't they being released? I made a deal with Ben Fier!" he yelled.**

**The officer said, "Ben never told me anything and he and his family left in the middle of the night and took most of our food with them."**

"**B-but…"**

"**I'm sorry, but they will be executed on schedule." **

"**Noooo!" cried Michael in agony.**

**As they were led to the stakes, Selene heard her father cry out. "Mother," she said as she looked into her mother's tear streaked face, "Mother, will it hurt? Will it hurt badly?"**

_**Later that night**_

**Michael sat in his home. He watched his wife and daughter burn. 'They burned as bright as the stars in the sky.' He thought sadly. 'Ben Fier and his family will pay.' 'Mary and Selene were innocent. I was the one with the craft. They never knew about it.'**

**He walked to the wall and pulled off a loose board. Inside was five black candles. He took them out and placed them into the shape of a pentagram.**

"**I curse the Fiers to lifetimes of unspeakable horror and bloody destruction! They will know the pain of betrayal and the agony of discontent and sadness! They will all die by fire!" he chanted. The flames on the candles flared up and turned black.**

**Kaiba stopped reading. The class was shocked at what they had heard. Tea, Serenity, Joey and most of the girls were a sickly green. Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, and Duke were pale. Even Bakura and Yami, who were used to gory things, were clutching their desks so hard that their knuckles were white. Joey was the first to speak.**

"**Dude…. He killed that girl just to stop her from marrying his son! That's evil!"**

"**Yes it was evil of him," replied Kaiba who was also pale, "But we're not even to the gory parts yet."**

**Kaiba sighed and continued reading. "So Selene Goode's death sparked a feud that lasted over 300 years. Ben and his family moved to the northern islands and lived there for a while but soon all except Chris's son Edward died horrible deaths." **

'**Wait a minute here,' thought Yami, 'He's leaving out something, I know it!'**

"**We jump ahead to 1737, Edward's family is trying to find there why to the Village of Wicker to find the Family who cursed them, the Goodes…"**

_**To Be Continued **_

**N: You like?**

**B: It was okay.**

**N: Yaay! Okay R&R No flames or Bakura will beat you up!**


	3. The Evil Playmate

**Nice: Whoa! How long has it been since I updated this story? October? Sorry for the very long wait. I got caught up in all of my other stories and this one just fell by the wayside. But I'm updating this and Fight the Bad Guys! First before I update my other fics, okay?**

**Bakura: This chapter my be pivotal or not, that's up to you decide.**

**N: That's right. I may end this in a few chapters. But does any one want me to do a sequel to this fic? FBG is going to have one so I guess it is only fair to let this one have a sequel also. Tell me in your reviews! Now do the disclaimer!**

**B: Nice doesn't own anything!**

**On with the Fic! **

**Ch. 3: The evil playmate**

_**Wicker Village, 1737**_

**Jon Fier sighed as he shifted his position in the carriage. His father, Edward, was right next to him driving the carriage. He had an excited glint in his eyes that scared him.**

'**I wonder why Papa is like that?' thought Jon.**

"**We're almost there, my son," said Edward, surprising Jon.**

"**Almost where?"**

"**Almost to Wicker, the village of our ancestors. Soon Joseph Goode will _pay_. Vengeance at last! Revenge will be so sweet!"**

'**Revenge for what? Who are the Goodes? They haven't done me any harm,' thought Jon. ' We've come to this village seeking vengeance. Everything that Papa does is out of revenge. Maybe…. Maybe Papa's crazy?'**

**Jon shook his head. 'How can I think such things about my own father!'**

**Edward, in excitement, snapped the reins of the two horses, urging them to go faster.**

"**Edward!" cried a voice from the back of the covered carriage. "The girls and I are being tossed around!"**

"**I don't mind Mama," said a small, younger sounding voice. "It's kinda fun!"**

"**Fun, fun!" said an even smaller voice.**

**The voices belonged to Jon's mother Irene and Jon's little sisters: Abby and Rachel.**

**Edward groaned and slowed down. Jon turned around to face his mother. **

"**Mama, Papa said we are almost there," said Jon.**

"**Thank goodness! I was getting stiff and Rachel was getting restless," replied his mother.**

"**This is strange," said Edward. Jon turned back around quickly to face his father. **

"**What is strange?" he asked.**

"**We are almost to the village, yet I have yet to see anyone on this road or have I yet to hear anything."**

**Edward was right. As Jon listened carefully, he heard nothing. Not a dog bark. No bird sounds, no human voices.**

"**Hey! Let's ask that man who is sitting under the tree," said Irene pointing to a man sitting under a tree.**

"**Excuse me!" called out Edward, "Hey Sir! We need to ask you something!"**

**The carriage neared to man. Suddenly, Jon smelled something foul. He quickly covered his nose.**

"**Sir! Sir- OMG!" cried out Irene. The carriage had reached the man. The strong smell was coming from him. It was coming from him because the man was dead and decaying. He had been dead for a long time. Jon could see that he was wearing very rich clothes that looked baggy on him because the bones were showing. The man skull, grinned back at them.**

**Jon started to gag. Irene covered the eyes of the two girls who had appeared at her side. Edward turned away and snapped the reins and the horses galloped away to the village at top speed.**

'**Why would the villagers leave a corpse out like that? Was it a warning?' thought Jon.**

**They had entered the village and Jon had gasped. The village was barren and there were skeletons lying on the ground. It seemed like the villagers had dies where they had stood. There was still a man in the stocks. His eyes were open but empty.**

'**What has happened?' wondered Jon in horror.**

**Edward had stopped carriage in the middle of the square. "Jon, you are coming with me to investigate the village. Girls, stay in the carriage." Edward jumped down and started to walk to an inn.**

"**But Papa! I wanna go too!" whined Abby, her brown hair falling forward.**

"**No you can't go Abby. You are a girl and you are nine years old," scolded her mother.**

"**I'm only three years younger than Jon!"**

"**You still don't understand…"**

**Father and son had left Abby talking with her mother. They had walked to the inn. There were bodies in there. One was still at the table with rotting food in front of it and a fork still in its hand.**

**Edward passed the bodies and walked where the mail was. He looked through them and gasped.**

"**What is it Papa?" asked Jon.**

"**It's nothing. Let's go outside. We have somewhere to go." Edward walked out of the death filled inn with Jon following closely behind. **

**They got into the carriage. Irene looked at their sullen faces. "Well? What did the innkeeper say?" she asked.**

"**Mama…There _is_ _no inn keeper…"_ said Jon.**

"**What? Where is he then?"**

"**He's…_dead_ Mama."**

**Irene gasped.**

**The carriage suddenly stopped at large house.**

"**Edward why are we here? Everyone is dead, maybe the Goodes too. Let's leave this cursed place. I fell that something bad will happen if we stay here too long!" cried Irene.**

**Edward ignored her and walked to the house. Jon followed his father. "Papa…Who are the Goodes? What have they done to us? Why are we in this dead village?" asked Jon unable to keep his questions to himself.**

"**Our family used to live in this village. My grandfather Ben and his brother were righteous men. But that caused their downfall," said Edward.**

'**How' thought Jon.**

"**Witches were discovered in Wicker. My grandfather tried them and had them burned! Two witches, Selene and Mary Goode, were found guilty and were burned at the stake."**

"**He b-burned p-people?" stuttered Jon.**

"**Not people-Witches! Vile, evil creatures who cursed people!"**

**Jon said nothing but couldn't shake the thought of women being burned alive.**

"**Michael Goode thought that his wife and daughter were innocent. He came after us and bewitched my aunt into loving him by pretending a young man. He killed my mother and grandfather. I found my great uncle and his wife behind a brick wall. I heard the Goodes had a son named Joseph so now I'll…" Edward trailed off.**

'**So now you will cause him suffering,' thought Jon.**

"**They had entered the house. "Stay here," ordered Edward as he starched the house. After an hour, Edward let out a howl.**

"**No I can't believe it! That plague killed everyone in Wicker, but _the Goodes have escaped!_"**

**After awhile, Edward cooled down. Irene and the girls had entered the house. "Family, we are staying here for awhile and then we are head out." He left no room for a decision. **

_**A few weeks later**_

**The Fiers had made the house their new home. Abby found a white and blue kimono with a blue bow. She claimed it as here own. She put it on and ran to show her father, who only smiles when Abby is around.**

**One day, Jon saw Abby walking to the village. **

"**I hope you aren't going to the village by yourself!" said Jon.**

"**Well, if you go with me, I won't be alone," said Abby.**

**Jon sighed and followed his sister. They had soon reached the village. Abby didn't gag or cry at the sight. She stopped at a body of a baby.**

"**It doesn't seem right to just leave it out like this Jon. Let's find a box to put it in and bury it," she said.**

"**Oh sure. You find a place to bury it and I'll get a shovel and a box," said Jon.**

**Soon, Jon had found box and a shovel. But Abby was no where to be found.**

"**Where is she?"**

**Then, Jon heard laughter. He followed it to the graveyard. There he found his sister playing with an unknown girl. The girl had curly black hair and grey eyes. She had a high bell- like laugh.**

**Jon watched as the girl took Abby's hand and led her through the graves. They stopped at a grave. The girl bent down and tugged open a coffin. She stepped in and held out her hand. **

**Abby grabbed it.**

**As Jon watched in horror, the girl yanked Abby into the grave and closed the lid.**

**Jon screamed in horror as he ran to save his sister. He reached the grave and the lid popped open and a laughing Abby came out.**

**In anger, Jon grabbed his sister's hand. "Come we are going home!" He practically dragged Abby.**

"**But I wanna play with Anna more!" cried Abby.**

**Jon glanced back at the girl. Something seemed off about her. 'Am I afraid of a little girl?' thought Jon.**

**The two siblings didn't tell their parents what had happened. But the next day, Anna had appeared at the house.**

"**Can Abby come to my house?" she asked Edward.**

"**May I , Papa?" pleaded Abby.**

"**Don't let her go, Papa," said Jon. But Edward ignored him and said yes. The two girls bounded off.**

**Jon looked after his sister as she walked away. Anna turned to look at Jon and gave him an evil smirk that put a chill down his spine.**

**Morning turned to Afternoon and Afternoon turned to evening and Abby still hadn't come home.**

"**I'm going to go look for her," said Edward. He grabbed a lantern and walked out the door.**

**Soon as Edward was gone, Jon turned to his mother. "Mama, I must go with him."**

"**Okay. Be safe."**

**Jon followed his father as he called out, "Abby! Abby come home!"**

**Then there was a familiar bell-like laugh.**

**Edward turned to the direction of the laugh. "Abby? Is that you?"**

**Jon had figured out that was not his sister's voice. Edward started to walk to the village, following the laugh.**

**The laughter stopped when Edward reached the graveyard. Then a soft voice rose from the darkness. "_Can Abby come to my house?"_**

**Edward followed the voice through the graves, Jon close behind.**

"**_Can Abby come to my house?"_**

**Edward had stopped at a grave. The lantern illumined the name on the marker.**

**ANNA GOODE**

"**Nooo!" gasped Edward.**

**Jon was shocked. Anna wasn't alive. She was dead. But still she called.**

"_**Can Abby come to my house?"**_

**Abby's little playmate, calling and giggling from the grave.**

**Edward's lantern lit up the marker next to it.**

**ABBY FIER**

**Edward dropped to the ground and started to dig.**

"**Abby! Daddy's coming!" cried out Edward.**

**Jon ran up and started to claw at the dirt too. The grave was shallow so they reached the coffin quickly.**

**Edward shoved Jon out of the way and yanked up the lid. Inside lay little Abby. Her hands and her face were blue. She was dead.**

**Edward let out an anguished cry. "The Goodes shall pay! Curse them! Curse them!" Then Edward broke down and started to sob. "Abby…Abby…Why her?"**

**As hard as they tried they couldn't block out Anna Goode's gleeful laughter.**

"**_Abby came to my house! Abby came to my house!"_**

**Kaiba stopped and took a breath. "Anna Goode's spirit carried out the curse of the Fier's by dragging Abby Fier to her house, the house of the dead. With this our family found out that the Goode doesn't have to be alive to hurt us."**

"**That spirit manipulated Abby's trust and killed her!" said Tea.**

"**Did the Goode's the cause of that plague in Wicker?" asked Yugi.**

"**It seems that Michael cursed the village as well. Killing nearly all of its villagers."**

**Yami looked at Kaiba. Kaiba looked sickly and pale. **

"**Kaiba, are you alright? You look sick."**

"**I'm fine. Now we get to the most terrifying parts of my family's history. These next two stories finish out Jon's experience with this curse and to a Fear you all know very well…"**

"**Simon Fear," said Joey.**

"**And Me and Mokuba. So now the story picks up six years later in a city north of the old capital, Kyoto…"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So how was it? Tell me in your reviews! R&R!**


End file.
